


Not so innocent

by Magal



Series: The Oil and Water Dreamland [8]
Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magal/pseuds/Magal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are still people who think Hyesung is as innocent as can be. Eric begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so innocent

_2016._

Eric sighed deeply as he entered his flat. 

It had been a very, very long day of rehearsals, screenplay reading, meeting with the staff and his colleagues for his upcoming new drama, and he was just so _tired_. It was late now, and Eric was very much looking forward to his cozy bed to take advantage of his last peaceful night, knowing that he probably wouldn't get any real sleep for the next few weeks. 

Shooting dramas was tiring, as the filming schedules of the actors and staff in Korea were totally insane, and sleep just an option. In fact, it wasn't unusual to have actors falling from exhaustion and ending up in hospital because of lack of rest.

Lost in his thoughts, Eric suddenly froze when he came in his bedroom.

"Hyesung?"

Hyesung looked up, watching him through his glasses with attentive eyes. He was reading a book, laying comfortably under the blankets of his bed and his back against the fluffy pillows.

"Oh, you're home."  
"You too," Eric replied, surprised. "I thought you were going out for dinner tonight."  
"Yeah, just came back early. I was tired."

They had texted each other a lot during the day, but Eric hadn't had any news since Hyesung's message telling him he was going to a restaurant with friends, not even when the rapper had told him he was finally going back home. Hyesung had obviously gotten his message though and gone back around the same time.

Eric smiled knowingly at Hyesung's falsely nonchalant expression, and rummaged through his drawers to take some night clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said matter-of-factly.

Hyesung nodded, and Eric idly wondered what was up exactly with the singer as his eagle eyes followed him until he was out of sight. 

After a long, hot shower and putting on his pyjama pants and shirt, Eric felt a little more relaxed. When he came back into the bedroom, Hyesung was still reading, but he stopped as soon as Eric slid into bed, letting go of the book to snuggle up to him, to Eric's renewed surprise.

"You can keep reading you know."  
"Ah, it's just a boring book. I'll finish it up later."  
"Can I see it?" Eric asked out of curiosity.

Hyesung handed it to him. Eric took the book and started to read the back cover, but it was hard to focus with the hand rubbing his belly and waist. He stopped trying to read when Hyesung's wet little mouth started kissing his neck.

"I'm warning you, no sex tonight, I'm way too tired," he said with a sigh. 

Hyesung stopped at once, glancing at him.

"Who said I'm here for sex?" He replied, looking offended.

Eric raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't, but you just did."

Hyesung had the decency to blush. He still denied it.

"I just want to spend some time with you. It's going to be hard to see each other while you're filming your drama so..."

Hyesung trailed off, his eyes fixed on Eric's chest and his fingertips following their trail. Eric watched him for a while and smiled a little. Possessive, horny Hyesung was extremely cute.

Caressing the singer's chin, he tilted up his face to peck him. They looked at each other.

"Thanks."

Hyesung just looked back at him pensively.

"How many kissing scenes do you have?"

Eric shrugged. 

"I don't know. Just a few?"  
"Don't enjoy it too much."

Taking him into his arms until they were comfortably nestled together, Eric sighed deeply. He looked at him fondly.

"It's just acting you know."  
"I know."

Despite his answer, he didn't looked convinced. His hand slipped under Eric's shirt, caressing his skin for a while, and he bent to kiss his neck.

"Don't look at other men either," he added eventually in a near whisper against his skin.  
"Don't be jealous and hurt yourself because of this. Because there's no need," Eric said again, as softly.

Hyesung sighed and didn't answer, but after another moment, his sneaky fingers slid slightly under the hem of Eric's pants, brushing the soft hair of his lower belly. 

"I said no sex, remember?" Eric mumbled sleepily, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the pleasurable caresses.  
"I heard you the first time," Hyesung muttered defensively, leaning back.  
"Could have fooled me," Eric said with a small smile as he felt Hyesung's hand on his butt.  
"What kind of pervert do you think I am?" he pouted.  
"I know you very well, and you're not as innocent as you pretend to be."

Eric nearly squeaked when Hyesung pinched the nearest buttock in punishment, and in less than a couple of seconds, the rapper had cuffed his wrists in his hands and flipped the smaller man over until he got him imprisoned in his arms, spooning his back and backside. 

"Yah! Let me go!" Hyesung seethed, squirming against him like a mad kitten and trying to free his arms in vain.  
"That's what you get for not behaving," Eric retaliated with a satisfied smile. "Now stop moving, I really want to sleep."

He squeezed his chest a little tighter, and out of breath, Hyesung finally abdicated, the sulking singer slowly going soft and pliant in his embrace. 

"Good boy," Eric chuckled.

Hyesung was silent for a while and Eric was nearly asleep when he heard him mutter.

"I'm the pervert? Remember the times when you wouldn't even let me sleep at all?" he grumbled a little resentfully.  
"There were times too when you wouldn't even let me cuddle you," Eric whispered quietly to his ear before kissing his nape.

Hyesung didn't answer, but he didn't move when Eric completely let go of his wrists to turn off the lights, nor when he went back to cuddle him again, hugging his waist comfortably.

And as the man drifted into sleep, his breath soft and hot on his nape, he put his hand on his to lock their embrace.

***

Eric woke up with a start in the middle of the night. After rubbing his face haphazardly in the dark, he immediately fumbled for his phone to check the time, worried he might be late for his first day of filming. 

It was only 4am. He breathed out in relief. 

He was still wondering what might have woken him up from his dreamless sleep when he heard a whimper next to him.

"Pilkyo?"

Another weak whimper was his sole answer and Eric switched on the bedside lamp.

Hyesung was on his back, sweating and squirming uneasily, and Eric only had to lift the blanket to check if his assumption was right. He smirked at the wet little tent he found, and releasing the blanket, he shook his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Hey, Hyesungie, wake up."

Out of breath, Hyesung opened unfocused eyes until they found Eric's dark ones.

"I really do hope you were dreaming of me. Need help?" The leader teased him with a smirk, sliding his hand under the sheets to palm him. He rubbed his erection through the fabric of his pyjama pants, and arching under his touch, Hyesung gasped, suddenly very much awake. 

"Fuck," he swore before glaring at him suspiciously. "What happened to your no sex policy?"  
"Ban just got lifted. Didn't you know?" Eric teased him again as he moved closer, his body soon covering his.

Hyesung obviously didn't mind the sudden change. He moaned loudly when their mouths met in a hot, passionate kiss, both already alternating impatiently between fumbling to remove their remaining clothes and grinding against each other.

The singer was particularly eager and needy, barely allowing Eric to breathe and lean back after a while to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. Mere seconds later, the rapper was back between his thighs and after a quick preparation, he touched him intimately. 

The gasp of his lover made him pause, allowing them to catch their breath and share a heated look as he took him carefully, setting a slow and gentle pace before thrusting deeper and harder as tender whispers encouraged him to do so. 

Tender but impatient too.

" _Harder_ I said," Hyesung groaned loudly after a couple of minutes.  
"So bossy," Eric complained, before nibbling his ear.

He actually slowed down his pace, grinning when Hyesung writhed in displeasure under him to make him move faster, to no avail.

"Eric, you little fucking..."  
"Yeah, I'm trying," he cut him off, giggling at his own dirty joke.  
"Stop it!" Hyesung said, blushing with embarrassment.

His eyes grew wide when Eric _did_ stop, still deep inside him. His boyfriend smirked cheekily before encircling his face with arms, his body covering his entirely. He gave him a long, sweet and romantic kiss. 

"Eric," Hyesung warned him, while kissing him back and clinging to him.  
"You're so impatient," Eric murmured, his lips and tongue slowing down against his as if he was tasting the most exquisite dessert.

He then started to move again, excruciatingly slowly, and Hyesung clinged to him harder, whimpering and squirming again until he was nearly shaking in pleasure in his arms.

"Eric..." He warned him again after a while, sounding at the breaking point. 

Eric ignored him, but realized he had just made a big mistake when he was suddenly, forcefully flipped over a few seconds later, lying flat on his back with a scary – but sexy – disheveled looking Hyesung straddling him. The singer held out his hand.

"Lube, _now_ " he demanded calmly though his eyes looked murderous.

Vaguely worried, Eric handed the tube over without daring to argue. He was soon distracted by the view though as Hyesung poured some lube in his hand, reaching behind him to prepare Eric some more and leaning forward as he did so, exposing gloriously his naked body to Eric's appreciative eyes. 

"You look so hot," he said quietly, gasping as Hyesung tugged him.

He caressed his thin waist and lean torso, watching his lover's hard-on jerk slightly on his belly at the touch, and for a few seconds, Hyesung looked so unsure Eric thought he would shy away. It was very rare indeed for the singer to expose himself like that and allow Eric to see his vulnerable side, and it moved him. 

Hyesung must have seen something in Eric's eyes though, because he didn't stop, and inwardly, Eric hoped he saw in them how much he loved him and how beautiful he was. 

Hyesung had to lean forward a little as he took him inside again, gasping and moaning shamelessly as he moved up and down at an increasing, satisfying pace. He looked at him expectantly, and Eric didn't wait long to meet him halfway and take the demanding man into his arms. 

He caressed him fervently as they shared steamy kisses and tender looks, letting sometimes his lips wander to his neck, nipples and basically every inch of skin that was offered to his greedy mouth. 

A few minutes later, already consumed by all his overwhelming feelings, Eric was coming inside his lover, and his hand reached down to stroke and to push Hyesung over the edge too, making him cry out as he came all over him. 

His knees weakening, he quivered and laid down on him, jerking a couple of times in the throes of his pleasure. He was still straddling him, and Eric chuckled, out of breath, caressing his sweaty back soothingly until it was over. 

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my shy Hyesung?"

Hyesung didn't even glance up at him, hiding his face against Eric's neck and hugging him snugly. 

"Shut up," he muttered timidly.  
"I should wake you up in the middle of the night more often. I mean, that was interesting."  
"What are you talking about, we did it like that before, many times," Hyesung argued.  
"Not exactly like that. I mean, you were wild," Eric teased him. "And people think you're so innocent," he continued. "If only they knew how wrong they are, they wouldn't fall for your pretty pouts."

At these words, Hyesung lifted his head abruptly, blushing.

"Well, they don't need to know!"

Eric chuckled. Cupping his face, he kissed him amorously. His dark eyes looked at him warmly.

"Indeed, they don't."

Hyesung flushed even more and suddenly stretched his arm to switch off the light. 

"What are you doing?" Eric said in surprise.

Hyesung pulled the sheets back onto them.

"I'm tired. Let's sleep."  
"No need to be shy," Eric teased him.  
"Just so you know, the ban is up again, no more sex until further notice," Hyesung grumbled, turning his back to him.

Taking him into his arms, Eric only giggled and peppered his naked shoulders with kisses.

***

Eric woke up again a couple of hours later to the buzzing sound of his alarm clock. 

Hitting the snooze button, he rolled over for a few more peaceful minutes. In the darkness, his hand outlined Hyesung's angelic sleeping face, the back of his fingers scratching lightly the thin stubble covering his skin. Eric smiled, leaning in to give him a feather kiss.

Angels were not so innocent after all.

 

The End~


End file.
